


By the Pine Tree

by gemgirl28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Because there's a lot of fluff, Christmas Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Pining, This fic is very piney, Toph is on the Naughty list for life, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, and trees, both with pining, jk jk just puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28
Summary: Zuko didn't want to be at his roommate's party, let alone wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. But since Katara picked it out.... maybe it would be worth it.ORZuko and Katara have been pining for each other for years and a holiday party reveals some truths.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	By the Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Please enjoy this very self-indulgent Ugly Christmas Sweater fic that I wrote because reasons (and not at all because I was avoiding working on my drabbles that day).
> 
> ALSO shoutout to @hereforthezutarastuff on tumblr for being an amazing beta reader, per usual. I seriously can't say thank you enough <3

Zuko surveyed the disappointing array of available alcohol in the kitchen and let out a heavy sigh. He slipped away to his bedroom, rifling through his stash of whiskey. After filling a flask with his favorite bourbon of the month, he made his way back out to the living room and observed the party.

 _Jingle Bell Rock_ blasted through Sokka’s speakers, vibrating through Zuko’s bones. The air was heavy with sweat and cheap alcohol, the occasional whiff of pine mixing in from their Christmas tree. A mass of drunken college kids sprawled into every corner of the house he shared with Sokka. Zuko scoffed and took a swig from his flask, silently judging everyone’s ugly Christmas sweaters. When Sokka asked if they could throw a holiday party, Zuko had assumed everyone would just wear red and green. He tried to protest the ugly Sweater theme but ultimately was outvoted by the gang.

Zuko tugged at the collar of his sweater. Sokka had bribed him with the promise to do his laundry and dishes for a month to wear it. Zuko grumbled and griped but had given up his protests when Sokka told him his sister picked out the sweater. His was the most tolerable of them all, a simple black sweater with a snowflake motif.

Sokka’s was the most ridiculous and wasn’t even technically a sweater. He claimed that, as host of the party, he needed to dress up, managing to find an entire tacky Christmas suit. At least the glaring green suit with Christmas lights all over it made Sokka easy to find. Zuko nodded at his roommate, who was entertaining a group of his engineering friends. Zuko had promised he would be at the party for three hours before he could retreat to the privacy of his room. Sokka raised his cup and nodded, acknowledging the halfway mark of his party timer.

The song switched to some new pop song Zuko didn’t care for, so he headed to the back porch. Even though it was freezing outside, a small crowd was huddled around the beer pong table. Between the whiskey running in his veins and the ridiculous sweater, Zuko didn’t notice the usual sting of cold as he took in the game before him. Two frat guys were getting their asses kicked by Toph and-

_Katara._

Zuko’s heart stuttered at the sight of his best friend’s sister. While he found everyone else’s holiday costumes ridiculous, Katara looked downright adorable. She had picked an oversized vest with snowy trees over a white turtleneck. Her hair was meticulously curled under a Santa hat, and she wore blinking Christmas light earrings. Zuko felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched her laugh at Toph’s joke. Beside her, Toph wore jeans with her black sweater reversible sequin sweater with the _Naughty_ side out. A wistful smile danced across his lips. remembering Katara’s joke that Toph would never be allowed to switch her sweater to the _Nice_ side.

When Katara turned around to pick up her ping pong ball, Zuko felt his face flush. He tried (and failed) not to imagine the curve of Katara’s ass beneath her leggings as she bent over. Zuko started coughing and attempted to head back inside unnoticed, but to no avail as Toph called out for him.

“Hey Sparky, want to play next?” she called out. Zuko groaned internally but nodded.

“Sure, Short Stack. Who are we beating?”

Toph’s grin turned wicked as she answered, “Actually, I promised Aang he could be my partner next. You can partner with Katara.”

Zuko fought from glaring at Toph as he felt Katara’s eyes fall on him. Instead, he took a deep breath and tried for a smile. “Sounds good to me. Is that ok with you, Katara?”

He met her eyes, and this time his heart stopped. Zuko had been nursing his crush on Katara for the past four years, ever since he and Sokka dormed together their freshman year. He did his best to ignore it, and most days he did ok. Tonight though, between his lightheadedness from the whiskey and the tension in the air, he couldn’t pretend. It didn’t help when she turned her dazzling smile on him, her too blue eyes bright as she nodded in agreement. Zuko swallowed and mentally cursed Toph. The younger girl had an uncanny knack for picking up on these idiosyncrasies and had been forcing Zuko to interact with Katara against his will since she arrived at Ba Sing Se University two years ago.

“Alright losers, I would say good game, but really we crushed you so get lost,” Toph mocked the frat boys after sinking her last shot. They grumbled but disappeared into the throng of the party.

Aang wrapped Zuko in a hug before taking his place beside Toph. His usual orange and blue beanie had been swapped for an elf hat with fake pointed ears. Combined with his green sweater, he looked like an elf who went through a sudden growth spurt.

Katara took her place beside Zuko as he reset the beer pong cups. He did his best to ignore the pounding of his heart, but Katara’s proximity made it impossible.

“Hey, are you ok?” she asked, leaning up to whisper in his ear so she didn’t have to shout over the pounding music. Zuko mutely nodded, fighting the shivers that wanted to run down his spine.

“Are you sure? I know Sokka made you come out of your room for this and bribed you to wear the sweater-”

“No, the sweater’s great,” he said, finally turning to face her. A huge mistake, because now he was too close to her full lips. Katara looked up at him from under her lashes.

“It’s ok. I know this isn’t really your thing,” Katara assured him, but she looked a little put out.

“No, I promise. Sure, it might be nice to hide in my room and avoid all these drunk idiots, but really it’s fine. I’m glad I’m out here,” Zuko gushed, only just managing to bite back the _with you_ that wanted to jump from his lips.

Katara beamed up at him. “Alright, well if you don’t help me win, _you_ might be a drunk idiot pretty soon.”

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes but turned to the game. Toph was ruthless in all things, but especially beer pong. He needed to be on his A game if he wanted to avoid a drunken confession of his feelings.

* * *

Katara finished off her rum and coke and set her solo cup on the table. “Good game guys,” she called over to Toph and Aang.

“Thanks!” Aang brightly answered. Toph sported a smug smile as she replied, “Thanks. You guys actually made it challenging. Not that you would ever beat us, but still. It was fun to think there was a chance you might.”

Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed her cup. “Well, I need a refill. Toph, are you good?”

“Yeah, I’ve barely drank anything all night. I keep playing all these losers.” Aang poked her ribs, causing Toph to shriek with laughter.

Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their antics before she turned to Zuko. “What about you? Need a refill?”

Katara watched as Zuko swirled the contents of his flask and nodded. She bit her lip, trying to fight the usual flush that appeared on her cheeks whenever she hung out with Zuko. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she had a not-so-small crush on Zuko since they met her senior year of high school, and it had only deepened over the past four years. After her and Aang’s breakup two years ago, she found herself lingering in Zuko’s presence more often. As her brother’s best friend and roommate, she was certain he only saw her as Sokka’s little kid sister.

Still, she couldn’t help but admire his strong jawline and glittering gold eyes as he reset beer pong for the next game. Her fingers itched to run through his black shoulder length hair. She said a quick prayer of thanks he left it down tonight. He looked more relaxed without his hair up in his usual topknot.

Katara opened the back door and made her way to the kitchen, feeling Zuko trail behind her. She dug around in the freezer for her bottle of rum, then went to pour until an inch of the cup was covered. Checking to be sure no one else spied her doing so, she hid her bottle behind a frozen pizza.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding the good shit,” Zuko observed, chuckling a little. Katara smiled bashfully as she dug through the fridge for her mixer.

“Yeah, you know I can’t take Sokka’s cactus juice,” she explained as she mixed her drink. Zuko shuddered beside her.

“I don’t know how anyone can drink that stuff.”

“Because Sokka gives it away for free and broke college kids will drink anything as long as it gets them drunk?” Katara suggested. Zuko shrugged and took a final swig from his flask.

“Fair enough. But I can’t stand the stuff, so I keep my stash in my room. C’mon,” he said, already heading out of the kitchen. Katara took a deep breath and followed him.

Katara had been in Zuko’s room plenty of times before. Anytime Sokka and Suki got handsy while she was visiting, she found solace in Zuko’s room. Though, for some reason, the atmosphere as she entered his room tonight felt charged, almost electric. Maybe it was the twinkling fairy lights Sokka had strung up in every hallway that made it feel a little magical. Maybe it was the nature of the holiday season, to feel like something more was waiting just around the corner. Or, maybe, she was just drunker than she realized and needed to get her head out of the clouds.

She shook her head in a vain attempt to mitigate the feeling as she sat in Zuko’s desk chair, crossing her ankles over the corner of his bed. He pulled a bottle of bourbon from the mini fridge beside his bed and set out two glasses, pouring two finger-widths of amber liquid into both cups. Katara cocked an eyebrow as Zuko held out a glass for her but still accepted the drink.

“To surviving another year, and, more importantly, to trying to erase the memory of your brother in that awful suit,” Zuko toasted, and Katara laughed, letting her head fall back a little. She pulled herself together enough to clink her glass with his before taking a small sip. _Damn that shit was smooth._

Zuko’s face held a mixture of surprise and awe. “What?” Katara demanded, “You should know by now I can appreciate fine bourbon.”

For a moment, his features flashed with an unreadable expression before melting into embarrassment. “I know, I know, I just-”

“Can’t wrap your mind around Sokka’s baby sister handling her liquor?” She suggested before taking another sip of her drink. A flush rose in his unmarred cheek, one she suspected wasn’t entirely from the whiskey he had consumed.

“You know I don’t think of you like that,” he whispered, and Katara’s heart stopped. Was the room suddenly spinning?

 _I don’t know what you think of me sometimes_ she thought, but it was only after Zuko started spluttering that she realized she said it out loud.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t- I’m sorry, I should go, Suki, find Suki-” Katara stammered out, recklessly throwing back the remnants of her bourbon before setting the glass on his desk.

“Thanks for the drink,” she rushed out, already dashing out from the room. As she closed the door, she didn’t let herself hear him call after her.

* * *

Zuko cursed and slammed his fist against his door. “Fuck,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand as he pulled it away.

_What the hell just happened?_

Zuko paced in his room as he replayed the last few minutes in his mind. Everything had been normal, until it wasn’t. Katara was not a stranger in his room. She always sat at his swivel desk chair. She always propped her feet up on his bed, careful only to let her ankles touch so she didn’t mess up his sheets. She always teased him and riled him up.

“I don’t know what you think of me sometimes,” she had said, almost sad, almost heartbroken. Zuko stopped his pacing abruptly as a wild thought took over his mind.

_Did Katara have feelings for him?!_

Zuko shook his head. It didn’t make sense for Katara to have feelings for him. She was beautiful, smart, successful, strong, talented. All the things he wasn’t. A voice that sounded eerily like his Uncle spoke up, reminding him that a humble man finds success, while fear devours the insecure.

But Katara was so….good. How could she ever look beyond his past, beyond his broken family to see the good in him?

_She already did._

Zuko shook himself out of his memories and focused back on their interaction, his fingers tugging at his hair in frustration. If, and it was a big if, Katara did like him, then how could she not know about his feelings for her? If Toph had picked up on them, surely, she had said something to Katara at some point?

Zuko froze, his blood running cold. Of course Toph wouldn’t outright say it. She was a chaotic demon who loved causing trouble for her own amusement. Of course she would find it funny if he and Katara had been pining after each other for years without realizing it. Of course she wouldn’t outright say anything, instead fueling awkward moments like tonight’s beer pong game.

As Zuko thought back on his interactions with Katara over the years, the picture cleared. How she avoided him whenever he got back together with Mai. How she was never affectionate with Aang in front of him. How, after their breakup, she was in his room almost every night for a week trying to mend her broken heart.

All the moments that Zuko had ignored, had told himself were wishful thinking flashed through his mind. Katara blushing as their fingers brushed, both reaching for the same snack. Her lingering in his room after midnight most weekends. The way she made eggs sunny side up just for him anytime she crashed on their couch.

Zuko’s heart began racing, his breathing uneven. He needed to find Katara and tell her. Even if his suspicions weren’t confirmed, he at least needed her to know the truth.

He certainly did _not_ think of her as Sokka’s little sister.

* * *

Katara found Suki with Ty Lee in the living room. Suki’s wore a sweater dress that was decorated to look like a present and a bow in her short auburn hair. Ty Lee had forgone the sweater, choosing to dress in a skimpy Santa outfit that reminded Katara of Mean Girls. Only Ty Lee would be able to pull something like that off. Katara shook her head as she approached her friends. As soon as the pair saw Katara, they frowned.

“What’s the matter Katara? Your aura’s gone all muddied. It was so clear earlier,” Ty Lee fretted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Katara froze, debating whether to tell them what was going on. Ty Lee and Zuko had grown up together, and Suki was pretty close with him too…

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” she lied. Suki gave her a knowing look, and Katara caved under the silent pressure.

“Fine! I’m not fine. But you can’t tell Sokka. Or Mai.” Katara ordered, looking between her friends. Suki shared a look with Ty Lee before turning back to Katara.

“So, did you finally confess to Zuko, or are you still trying to pretend it’s a secret?” Suki asked. Katara stared dumbly at her best friend, her mouth moving to try and form words though nothing came out.

Ty Lee giggled beside her. “It’s ok Katara! Everyone’s known for ages you two have a crush on each other. I mean, everyone but you,” she admitted, and somehow Katara’s jaw dropped even further.

“Zuko… has a crush…on me?!” She managed to squeak out, causing Suki and Ty Lee to double over in laughter. Katara glared between her friends, putting on her best stern face until the two straightened and wiped their eyes.

“Sorry sweetie. It’s just… We really thought one of you would have figured it out by now. Or one of you would have given in and confessed,” Suki said when she had calmed down.

Katara bit her lip and looked at her feet. “Well, you guys are wrong. Zuko doesn’t like me. He only thinks of me as Sokka’s little sister,” she mumbled.

Suki shared another look with Ty Lee before gently asking, “Did Zuko tell you that?”

Katara thought back on her conversation with Zuko, the details hazy under the influence of her cocktail. “I mean, maybe not in so many words, but-”

“But nothing, Katara,” Ty Lee cut her off. “Trust me, Zuko likes you. His aura is always so clear and pretty when he’s around you.”

Katara stared at Ty Lee for a moment, trying to decide if she should believe her. On the one hand, they had been friends since they were kids. On the other hand, Katara doubted Ty Lee’s ability to see auras and did not put much stock in what they meant. She looked over at Suki, who was staring back at her with an honest expression.

“Trust me, babe. He’s really into you. Just, talk to him, ok?”

Katara chewed on her lip and thought it over. Really, what was the harm in telling Zuko she liked him? If he didn’t like her back, she could just…avoid her brother’s house until he moved out? Not too hard.

Katara groaned and buried her face in her hands. Zuko rejecting her might sting, but the idea of him waiting for her to make the first move hurt much worse. She peeked at Suki between her fingers.

“I have to tell him, don’t I?” Katara asked, voice muffled by her palms.

Suki nodded and pulled Katara’s hands from her face. “I think that’s the best idea.”

Katara looked into her best friend’s eyes, mentally steeling herself for what she was about to do. “Ok. I’ll go find him.”

“YAY!” Ty Lee shrieked, causing Katara to clap her hand over her ear. “Sorry! I’m just really happy you two are finally getting together!”

Katara looked at Ty Lee incredulously. “Trust me,” Ty Lee said before Katara spoke. Katara shrugged and turned to scan the party, only to jump when Suki started laughing hysterically. Both Ty Lee and Katara stared at her like she had lost her mind. Suki finally leveled her breathing out enough to explain.

"I just think it's funny you and Zuko have been pining for each other for YEARS, and you wait till a Christmas party to admit it. Pining. At a Christmas Party.” At Katara and Ty Lee’s shocked silence, Suki continued to explain. “There’s a Christmas tree right there. A pine tree! Get it?" Katara glared at Suki. "What?! Sokka will think it's funny."

Katara huffed and turned around, determined to find Zuko, only to turn right into the very person she sought.

“Hi,” Katara managed to squeak out.

“Hi,” Zuko whispered back.

* * *

When Zuko met her eyes, he felt his resolve melt. Luckily, she spoke up first.

“Zuko, I think we need to talk,” Katara began, and his heart sunk to his feet.

“You’re right, Katara! You two should talk! But not here,” Suki interjected, grabbing both of their arms to pull them across the living room. “Here. You should talk here,” she said, squaring them up to face each other. Katara shot Suki a confused look before turning back to him. Zuko, only momentarily confused, heard the round of giggles that tipped him off to his location. He looked up to confirm and internally groaned when he realized where Suki had place them.

“So, um, as I was saying, I think we should talk. I guess I should start by apologizing for storming out of your room like that. You know, with no explanation. So, I’m sorry,” Katara rambled, not quite meeting his eyes. Zuko knew he should be focusing, but he had a hard time tracking Katara’s words, the image of the leafy bushel hanging above their head burning in his mind.

_Suki had put them under the mistletoe._

Katara must have misinterpreted his silence because she kept rambling. “So anyways, like I said, I’m sorry if I made things awkward between us. I just, I realized- I mean, I’ve known for a while, that I, I uh,” Katara cleared her throat and looked up at him and Zuko just _knew_ what he had to do. “Zuko I-”

He cut off her confession with a gentle kiss. She froze against him for just a moment, and Zuko almost pulled away before her hands came up to tangle in his hair. All the tension dropped out of his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. It was perfect, and Zuko wished he could stay frozen in this moment forever.

Until Toph ruined it.

“Well, it’s about time you two got your heads out of your asses!” Toph exclaimed, and Katara pulled back quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and excitement.

“Fuck off, Toph,” Suki called, and Zuko had never been more grateful for her in his life.

Katara’s blush spread as she looked down at her shoes. “So, uh, do you think we should maybe, go talk somewhere private?”

“NOPE!” Sokka exclaimed from where he had emerged beside Suki, who was now glaring at her boyfriend. “What?! I don’t care if they get together. It’s about damn time. But Zuko promised he would stay at the party for three hours! He’s got an hour left!”

Katara glared at her brother but Zuko just laughed, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Want to see how gross we can be before he kicks us out of here?”

Katara’s eyes glinted mischievously as she beamed up at him. “Absolutely.”

* * *

They made it ten minutes before Sokka banished them to Zuko’s room. They did end up talking. Eventually.

As much as Katara wanted to show Zuko just how much she wanted him, the reminder that her friends, along with a house full of drunken fools, were just down the hall held her back. Still, she was surprised that Zuko did not find her tacky sweater vest to be a turn off, kissing her with a hunger that betrayed the depth of his desire. Then again, tonight was full of surprises. She didn’t expect to tell Zuko about her feelings for him. She certainly never expected them to be returned.

As Katara drifted off to sleep in Zuko’s arms her thoughts drifted back to the electric atmosphere she felt earlier.

Maybe there was a little magic in the air this time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I live for feedback! And come say hi on tumblr @gemgirl28


End file.
